The Death Of Billy Joe Cobra
by I'mafruitlooptoo
Summary: I know they're going to tell us how Billy died in the last episode, but I can't wait that long, so here you go. This is what I think happened. Rated T for drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first story, so please don't hate at me too much, and no flames please.

* * *

**The Death of Billy Joe Cobra**

Sitting on the floor, Billy smoked his cigarettes, he knew he would have to get up eventually but right now he'd stay right here in his music room. He had the first concert of his tour tonight and knew it would be full of sleepless nights and screaming fans, but he was used to it. He _was_ the biggest pop star in the USA. Billy was all alone, but that was because he didn't smoke in front of people. Just another weird Billy thing.

*sigh*_Just another day._

He toke one more breath and put it in the ashtray, got up and started messing with his guitar.

When the door opened, and a little gray man walked in "It's time for the concert Mr. Cobra, please put the guitar away." The poor man looked like he'd been through hell and back for Billy, and got nothing for it. He was short and skinny, and had a dull look on his face. A typical manger.

Billy sat the guitar down and looked at his manger. "Lay off the Mr. Bro, its Billy. And I'll be there in a minute."

The man left the door open as he passed through it. Billy grabbed the rest of the cigarettes' and followed his manger out.

**On The Tour bus**

Billy sat at the back of the bus in his closed of room. He had gone through the pack of cigarettes already and was dying for more. There was about an hour till the concert and they were running seriously late. He didn't want to disappoint his fans, but his manger wouldn't let him take his private jet.

"Can't this bus go any faster?" Billy shouted to the driver, getting stressed that he was going to be late to the biggest concert ever

(This was an exaggeration, but it did mean a lot to him). Billy was starting to wish he'd brought more cigarettes, and there were no stops if he wanted to get to the concert at all that day. He'd just have to get someone to buy him some at the concert.

**At The Concert**

Billy Joe cobra was about 1 hour late to his concert. When he got there it was still delayed 20 minutes for set up. When he finally got on stage, he had already gone thought two packs of cigarettes, three pounds of something a weird guy was selling, and pills he found on the street. He was pretty high. He got out there, played a couple extra songs, and moved on. It was about the same for the others, he got there late, played extra songs, and got high afterwards_. How fun_. Before he went back to Hollywood, he picked up some of the stuff he'd been eating. He didn't know what the heck it was but it tasted good, and he figured it was healthy; everyone was eating, or looked like they were eating it. Although He did see someone put some in their mouth and then fall over backwards. _Maybe it was something else._ Billy hoped on as he munched on the foul mix.

* * *

So that's my first chapter! If you find any mistakes tell me. Please comment and review!


	2. Chapter 2

wow I keep messing up on these. Sorry for the wait! here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Back In Hollywood**

As he sat at home, all he wanted was to eat that weird mix. Sometimes he didn't even want to breathe any more. All of the staff could tell something was up, but they knew better than to say something about it.

There might be arrest warrants involved.

He didn't know what to do. It was weird, he could always find some crazy stunt to pull if he had nothing to do, but it wasn't the same more.

One of the house maids would come and bring him his meals three times a day._ I think her name is Mary._ She was nice, from what he could tell. She tried to talk to me once. When I tried to say something, I couldn't. I physically could not answer her. _What happened to me? _

The next day, Mary found him. He looked so sad, with his guitar in his hands; doctors said it was drug over dose.

They held a private funeral at a church he went to as a child, seeing he didn't go anymore. They buried him behind the mansion but refused to release the location in fear of grave diggers. 2,643 cobra heads showed up and stayed by the church for 2 days. And that seemed to be the end of our beloved Billy Joe cobra.

_But it's not._

**The beginning Of Billy's Ghost**

When Billy woke up, all he could remember was a strong urge to eat some crappy mix. He couldn't figure out why he ate it in the first place, _it smelled like shit_.

Man, he just wanted to keep swearing. And some coffee.

He really wanted coffee. He'd get some when he found the energy to stand up. It was weird; He didn't feel anything but this emptiness. He hated it. It felt like his soul was being sucked out, _wait, but why doesn't it hurt? He fucking couldn't feel anything, that's why._ Not that he was numb, no being numb had a different feeling, and it was starting to scare him. Why wasn't he hung over like usual? It didn't make sense, _but like it ever did_.

When he found energy to stand up, it was too late; he'd already been consumed by that feeling of emptiness. Something told him he shouldn't get up, but he was Billy Joe Cobra! No one tells him what to do! So of course he got up anyways, after some struggle that is.

He stood up and turned to face his body lying lifelessly on the floor. He then sank thought the floor.

**A Few Seconds later**

Panic sets in.

* * *

Alright school starts in a couple of days, so it will be hard for me to update, but I'll try hard to keep them coming!

Please rate comment and review!


End file.
